


court of the rogue

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, daniel is still older than everyone except jisung or stated otherwise, first son seongwoo, politician daniel, seongwoo is still a spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: daniel and seongwoo are made out of all the rogue intentions - they'd be living in sins, making them two of a kind.an alternative sequel toall the rogue intentions.





	1. they did something bad

**Author's Note:**

> so there are some main point that needed to be highlighted, which are:
> 
> 1\. it is not the continuation of the ending you knew, so it’s not the story about after their wedding or how they got their children. 
> 
> 2\. it’s an alternative sequel with an alternative ending so there will be no running away, no chasing after seongwoo, no sicily, no wedding, no kids. 
> 
> i think that’s all for now uwu enjoy!

Ong Seongwoo thinks that he really should have ran away before.

Things could have been way easier – at least way more uncomplicated than where he is at this moment, because fuck his responsibilities, Seongwoo just wants to fucking breath. Being the first son of South Korea for almost four years already, Seongwoo should have already gotten used to it. For a wholesome of three years and eleven months, Seongwoo had been a good boy and stayed out of any scandal possible. 

For his defense, he tried really hard. He tried to fit in, to be perfect and flawless but some people are just born crooked and that is the sole reason why Seongwoo has been counting days before his mask finally fell off – but surprisingly, Seongwoo held it up pretty well, up until this moment.

“Ong Seongwoo!” He heard a loud yell yet he doesn’t really who is yelling on his ears. Seongwoo is barely even sober and he is pretty sure half of his brain is on the floor, and he is hugging this hard cold little thing and everything just feels surreal – he doesn’t even know where he is sleeping.

“Goodness, I am not being paid enough to do this.” Seongwoo’s head throbbed even harder when the source of the loud voice couldn’t just leave him alone.

“Shut up, Lee Daehwi.” Seongwoo groaned as he shifted his position to the more comfortable one even though there is seems to be none. He is the fucking first son of this damned nation, people should have respected him more, but they don’t, not after all of the things Seongwoo had done in the past – Seongwoo is just deemed to be the flawed one.

Seongwoo tried for the sake of his father, who let him stay even after Ha Sungwoon’s fiasco, but of course the nation sees him continuously as a nuisance, as the troublemaker child, the ungrateful one – but Seongwoo is above all of that, he knows it. 

When the people can’t attack the whole family, they would just target the weakest one among them. 

His father is too powerful, because he is the president after all, too good and too sly to be hated, while his mother is too exquisite and too wonderful, she is just born to be the First Lady. His sister is still just too perfect that she becomes that nation’s sister pretty quick. Bottom line is that everyone loves them, and there is Ong Seongwoo.

But that’s okay, he is still the first son, the rest of them are not. 

“I’ll shut up if you could get up and make yourself proper, Seongwoo-ssi, you shouldn’t be looking like this! What if they got a hold of your pictures?” Daehwi nagged continuously and Seongwoo just wants to jump out of the window – it’s a lot, Seongwoo is dealing with _a lot_.

“I have called Woojin hyung to pick us up,” Daehwi continued to rant as Seongwoo turned his head to face the latter.

“I thought he is fired.” Seongwoo raised an eyebrow – his mind is hazy, but he is pretty sure about who still work with him or not.

“And why would he be fired?” Daehwi questioned back, arms folded in front of his chest – he is too annoyed, Seongwoo is very familiar with that expression. “Because he works for, _uh_ , not me.” He still finds it too bitter to say the name like it’s poisonous, like it will still hurt Seongwoo no matter how drunk he is. 

The way Daehwi stared at him like he doesn’t get it, vexes Seongwoo. “I broke up with him, a week ago,” Seongwoo stated lazily afterward, hoping that Daehwi would actually get a signal and maybe leave him alone.

“Yeah right,” Daehwi snorted back instead and his attention went back to the tab he is holding. “Woojin hyung is on his way,” Daehwi added. “What was that? Which part of we broke up you do not get?” Seongwoo taunted in return. “Oh, for real?” The thing is the way Daehwi doesn’t even try to sound interested, amuses Seongwoo a bit.

“Can I get one assistant that actually care about my well-being?” Seongwoo complained as he raised the thing he was hugging the whole time – it is almost funny how he just realized it was actually a bottle of champagne.

“Are you going to fire me too? Yes please, because I am pretty sure I applied for the intern position at the blue house, not a babysitter position.” It should have hurt Seongwoo, to have someone who is years younger than him talking back to him like that – but maybe he deserves it, he deserves a wake-up call. 

“And that is exactly why I am keeping you until my deathbed,” Seongwoo snorted. “Right, we can discuss about that later on, but right now, you need to freshen up and get proper like a first son you are,” Daehwi instructed as he pointed at the stack of clothes on the other side of the couch.

“Aren’t you at least going to believe me that I am not longer engaged to someone? I mean that’s pretty sad, don’t you think?” Seongwoo let out a bitter chuckle.

“Are you going to tell me why if I asked?” For the first time since Seongwoo woke up, Daehwi actually sounded like he uses his feeling. “Because I feel like he is not on the same page as you, since he is still doing that angry voice this morning when he asked me to update on your being,” Daehwi continued.

“That son of a bitch, I even threw the engagement ring to his face. It is a pretty wild story, I’ll tell you some other times,” Seongwoo replied instead as he tried to stand before he scanned the whole place when it hit him. 

“Daehwi, where are we?” Seongwoo faced his assistant with a scornful smile, and Daehwi shrugged in return. “Blue house private plane,” Daehwi replied nonchalantly afterward.

“Yeah, but where are we?” Seongwoo hoped a little bit that maybe he could still run away, went missing because goddamn that would feel so good right then, but Seongwoo learned that what he wants is actually what he cannot get the most. “Seoul, of course.” Daehwi deadpanned,

“Welcome back home.”

\---

Seongwoo wants to die immediately when he entered the familiar black sedan after getting out from the plane – this is officially the worst day of his life but thank goodness that only Park Woojin and the driver were there, he wouldn’t survive if the actual owner were present. “He’s really mad,” Woojin stated first thing first like it is the most important thing.

“Do I look like I give a single fuck about it?” Seongwoo tried to stay flat and calm, because it shouldn’t bother him any longer – not anymore. “You probably should.” Woojin deadpanned and shrugged.

“The world doesn’t revolve around him, Woojin, are you not tired after all these years, running around looking after me to keep him happy? Flash news, it doesn’t, nothing can make him feel satisfied enough,” Seongwoo scoffed as he pulled out a pack of cigarette from his pocket.

“He’s really going to be pissed if his car smells like cigarette, Seongwoo-ssi,” Woojin warned when Seongwoo took one stick out of its box. “Well, that’s the whole point,” Seongwoo taunted in return.

“Look, I obviously don’t know what happened, but he’s really worried when you suddenly went missing a week ago, and turned out you were out there partying in Japan. If you want to piss him off, I am pretty sure you are already doing your very best.” Woojin shrugged at the end – goddammit, Seongwoo always hates it when Woojin is right on point, yet it amuses him.

“It is not enough if you knew what he did to me,” Seongwoo snorted. “Whatever it is I am sure that he only wants the best for you, Seongwoo hyung, he is _always_ like that, you know it and you cannot deny it,” Daehwi cut in. “Lee Daehwi, in case you forget, you are my assistant, so maybe you should start taking my side.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. 

It irritates Seongwoo and it will always be like that – he is the wrong one, the problematic one, everyone else is always better compares to him – because Ong Seongwoo will forever be shitty, no matter how good he is behaving.

Seongwoo wishes he did run and never look back from the moment he set his foot out of the country – the nation that will always despise him, no matter how hard Seongwoo tries. He could never stress it enough that they always dismiss his efforts, thus one night he just decided to ran and let himself on loose for just a little while – a week to be exact before he was found.

“Why are we here?” Seongwoo asked when he spotted a familiar gate that he hadn’t seen in awhile. “Because you don’t really want to go back to The Blue House in this state and you obviously will jump out of the car if we go to his place,” Woojin replied rather stoically when they parked the car just outside his family manor’ front door.

“How very nice of you, Woojin,” Seongwoo taunted with an obnoxious smile. “That’s the end of the order he gave you?” Seongwoo added afterward as he raised his eyebrow. “Pretty much, and I need to get this car back safely to his office so don’t make anymore trouble yet, Seongwoo-ssi, please spare me a bit until I get there.” 

Seongwoo let out a disbelief scoff in return before he got out from the car – how long has it been since he acted scandalous? But damn, he does miss the feeling a little bit because being flawless had been crossed out from his to-do-list until it has to be resurrected recently.

“I should have known because Woojin is always going to be your little bitch,” Seongwoo stated first thing first when he opened his bedroom’ door, revealing a very familiar back, complete with his expensive looking customized suit. “I was trying to have a couple of days off and just have fun on my holiday,” 

“And you just have to ruin it all, do you even know what that means?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth – there is just something about the other person that effortlessly ignite everything inside him. “Who the fuck do you think I am, Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo almost threw a cushion when Daniel has the nerve to smirk at him. 

“The first son of this damned nation before anything else,” Daniel answered too calmly. “You are the one who seems to forget about who the fuck you are, Seongwoo,” Daniel added at the end.

“I wanted to ask why the fuck do you care, because you are neither my father’s bitch or my fiancé any longer, but it seems like one of my reasons is not quite right,” Seongwoo argued – goodness, Seongwoo isn’t prepared to the fact that it’s going to hurt him like that.

“Right, because since when you are no longer my fiancé?” Daniel raised his eyebrow – the way that Seongwoo couldn’t tell whether he was joking or not. “I threw the engagement ring on your face in case you forget, exactly a week ago,” Seongwoo retorted. 

“Come on, Seongwoo, a ring is just another object and fiancé is just another label.” Seongwoo let out a disbelief gasp when Daniel replied with the same old sickening smirk. “You do really need me to spell it out for you, are you not? Fine, we are over Daniel, so you can go and find another boyfriend who is willing to keep up with your lies,” Seongwoo ranted. 

“Is it really because of –,” “Yes, it is really because of the fact that you have been keeping things from me and then you just suddenly announced that you are going to be a president candidate for the next election, representing my father’s party, how the fuck should I process that?” Seongwoo cut in angrily.

“Look, you know that I am tired of this whole parade, Daniel, I tried for my father and _you_ , with the sole thought that I can live a normal life with you after all of this is over, after my father is no longer the president, but you just really went out there behind my back, I –.” Seongwoo choked on his own words, but he really doesn’t want to cry.

“That was a low blow, really,” Seongwoo muttered the last part – and fuck, it suffocates him real bad all of the sudden, is he getting to carried away?

“Seongwoo, I never meant to hurt you in any way and you know that, can we just talk it out first instead of having you flying out of the country? I was worried sick, and there’s even a chance that I don’t win the election.” Seongwoo wished Daniel wouldn’t sound so broken either – what was that about?

“Ah, playing humble, are we not? Daniel, you do realize that you are the one who put my father on that seat, right? And now you want me to believe that you can’t win your own election?” Seongwoo taunted.

“That’s not my point.” Daniel let out a sigh. “Look, I know you are struggling with everything about this, and I never intend to ruin your plan about our future, we can still be together, Seongwoo, you know I want to spend the rest of everything with you.” If Seongwoo doesn’t know any better, he would have thought Daniel was begging him.

But Kang Daniel never begs for anything, because what he wants, he gets.

“And I thought I was enough, because you threw that goddamn minister seat to be with me, you said that I am enough to make you happy but –.” Seongwoo let out a bitter chuckle – the most painful one he could manage. “But I guess that was just a bunch of bullshits, huh?” 

“You had me, Daniel, you did,” Seongwoo ended with a scoff. “You know I think I know where we both went so wrong,” 

“It was when we trusted each other, even though we really should not.”

\---

Seongwoo was supposed to get kicked out of the country – it’s a public information, everyone and their great grandparents know it is what Seongwoo deserves. But his father showed him mercy by letting him stay and try to build a life in Seoul – let him try to become the first son South Korea deserves instead.

He doesn’t know whether he nail it or not, he just knows that he fucking attempted and that alone should be enough. Sometimes Seongwoo thinks that he should have just packed his bags and run away, because the pressure was just too high but Kang fucking Daniel always tells him that he could make it, because Seongwoo is never alone.

“I heard about what happened.” Seongwoo doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s talking and Seongwoo just know that that day is going down as the worst day in the history of his life. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Hwang Minhyun took a place beside him on the balcony of the Blue House, one of Seongwoo’s favorite places out of all, thus it irked him even more.

“I know it’s been years, Minhyun,” Seongwoo cut in. “But we are not even in talking-term, so don’t you ever think that I need your false sympathy, but I appreciate the minimum effort you are attempting, because it makes me more shitty,” Seongwoo added scornfully. 

“Fine, I guess I just want to rub it to your face about how Kang Daniel would always choose power over anything and the worse part is that you know it all along,” Minhyun replied instead and it makes Seongwoo has this sudden desire to push the latter off the building – but Seongwoo is not a monster in between two of them. 

“How did you even know? Are you spying on me now?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“Oh come on, Seongwoo, everyone knows at this point at the manor, you two weren’t exactly quite earlier, every staffs and maids have ears, you know, they aren’t deaf.” Minhyun snorted. “How nice, is it not? The fact that your father has a successor already, and it just had to be Daniel, the most brilliant young politician who had the nation on his palm and an empire on his other palm.”

“And you knew, you fucking knew, Seongwoo, that he is going to break your heart sooner or later, you are just stupid enough to believe in him.” Minhyun seems like he is having fun above Seongwoo’s misery and Seongwoo doesn’t intend to entertain him any longer because it is just straight up ridiculous.

“Who the fuck do you think you are that you want to lecture me, Minhyun? Didn’t my mother ask for coffee or something? I mean that’s your job, right?” Seongwoo taunted in return.

“I was just saying that it’s been so crystal clear, Seongwoo, why do you think he passed that minister seat? So he could prepare for this moment, or do you really think that he did that for you?” Minhyun smirked – Seongwoo wanted to wipe them off.

“Do you know what hypocrisy is, Hwang Minhyun?” Seongwoo asked instead. “Surprise me, Ong Seongwoo.” Minhyun raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“It is when an asshole calling out another asshole about how asshole he is, when in fact he is as much as an asshole like the other person is,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Bottom line is that you are an asshole, just like how much of an asshole Kang Daniel is,” 

“So, you need to think before you are calling out other people, Hwang, because you thought you are better but you are not, and everything you have right now is still here because Kang Daniel decides that you can own them, but I guess you have been living a little too comfortable lately, huh?” 

“And in this politic, you are really still out here defending him. What a love story, a tragic one, unfortunately, you both would have made a fantastic couple, the tale of the vicious and the rotten spoilt.” Minhyun let out an ominous low chuckle. “You are only so annoyed by my statement because you knew I was right, am I not?” 

“Does it really matter, Minhyun? Because I think the fuck not.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. 

“You could have masked it better, you know, your disappointment. For old times’ sake though, you can come crying to me at night when you felt like you can’t fucking hide it any longer.” Minhyun stated. “Well, I guess you really know nothing about me at all, Minhyun.” Seongwoo snorted. “Maybe I don’t, but Seongwoo, I do know something.” Minhyun paused for a bit.

“That I might be bad, but Kang Daniel is straight up heartless,”.


	2. it takes two to be bad

Seongwoo is that close to go insane, but then again he always is.

“Enlighten me, Daehwi-ah.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth, people does have their own way to get into his nerves. “How is those fuckers keep coming up with headlines like this? It is almost four years, I am tremendously impressed and irked at the same time,” Seongwoo hissed as he scrolled the article.

_Ong Seongwoo and the reasons why his actions reflect the way he was raised – will he ever fit to represent South Korea?_

It is probably a hundredth article since his father became a president – different headlines with the same old topic. It is always about Seongwoo and his questionable morals, the fact that he will never fit to become the picture perfect First Son – that his father is also at fault for not disciplining him more like he should, for letting him stay after everything.

“We can always make a call–,” “Ong Seunghyun can’t even raise a perfect son, how is he supposed to change the country? Did we choose wrongly?” Seongwoo read out loud one of the comments. “Ong Seongwoo is trying so hard to fit in, but the past follows like always.”

“Oh, my favorite comment as always, _Shin Seungho, the first son, we, South Korea deserves_.” Seongwoo chuckled sarcastically – the name tasted so bitter on his mouth, for being someone who is constantly being put out there as his comparison. 

“Who the fuck is actually the first son, huh? Why are they keep trashing me like this when I am trying my best? For four fucking years already.” Seongwoo snapped. “For the very least, they shouldn’t brought my father into this from the first place and question his integrity when he dedicated his whole life to this damned, fucked up nation.” Seongwoo tossed the tab away.

“And second of all, like I have always said to you, Shin Seungho is not that great either, he is just another rat, crawling around and faking empathy.” Seongwoo ranted. “Yeah, but at the very least he knows what he is doing, Seongwoo-ssi,” Daehwin replied nonchalantly.

“May I have to remind you that his father and his stupid party sent another rat called Ha Sungwoon to spy on me and exposed me almost four years ago just so they can win the election? That’s just vile, Daehwi,” Seongwoo retorted.

“But was it really their fault that you fucked up, Seongwoo-ssi?” In all honesty, Seongwoo hates it that Daehwi reminds him so much of Park Woojin – one of the few people that calls his shits out in front of his fucking face.

“But is it really fair to judge my father based on me, Daehwi? Everyone knows I am the scandalous one and it has always been like that. But my father is goddamn great, and you know it, they fucking know it but they won’t admit it because they are all hypocrites,” Seongwoo grunted.

“They want to win the next election so bad, that they keep playing the media like this and do me dirty, so my father’s party won’t win the next election. How pathetic and ironic that their only weapon has got to be me,” Seongwoo continued – he has stopped being a nuisance, but the title will always follow apparently.

“They won’t win anyway, right? Your father has Kang Daniel now.” Seongwoo froze a bit when Daehwi mentioned it – that sounds so right in every level, because the reason why his father hasn’t lost is because one certain man is behind his back even when he is not. 

It is a great plan, indeed – the one that carefully crafted and well thought, something that brings a victory to every party involved in the grand scheme. What could possibly come out from Daniel being a president, representing his father’s party? His father will keep the power over the ungrateful country and Daniel’s father will have a former president as his sole heir.

And Kang Daniel himself, he will gain the ultimate ego boost as if he needed more – that asshole doesn’t need any to be very honest, he fucking knows how great he is.

“Also, I’m sorry, I heard how real it was, to be honest I thought I could be a flower boy on your wedding, but I guess it is not happening anymore, but nonetheless I am sorry,” Daehwi suddenly stated and Seongwoo is too distracted to feel the pain from the latter.

“Don’t be, don’t cry over a rotten milk.” Seongwoo doesn’t even feel any remorse, like he genuinely doesn’t know how to feel.

“But which one, if you have to choose between Kang Daniel becomes the president or Shin Seungho becomes the new perfect first son?” Daehwi folded his arms in front of his chest like he is truly curious about Seongwoo’s answer.

“None, because that little bitch will be getting his payment for stealing my spotlight as the legitimate first son.” Seongwoo shrugged his shoulder as Daehwi raised his eyebrows in confusion in instant. “You know, sometimes I really think that you already gone insane, like for real,” Daehwi replied. 

“Yeah, my failed engagement made me realize, Daehwi, that I can do whatever I want to, and not even a Kang Daniel can stand in my way anymore. So instead of being seen as a nuisance, I will bring scandals, like they always expect me too.” Seongwoo smirked. “This country doesn’t need more false virtue.”

“You have officially gone mad, Seongwoo-ssi,” Daehwi replied. “The election is coming up anyway, what do they expect me to do? To just sit around? Last election I made this country’ most beloved politician to fake date me, I surely can top that,” Seongwoo hummed.

“That’s it, I am telling your mother,” Daehwi declared. “Stop sounding like a child, Daehwi,” Seongwoo huffed. “No, because you blurted out baseless plan and claiming chaos, this won’t do you any good, Seongwoo-ssi.” Daehwi paused as Seongwoo stood up right in front of him. 

“You are my assistant, Lee Daehwi, so I want you to do as I say, I need you to make sure that Shin Seungho has my number. Tell him that I want to talk,” Seongwoo requested out of nowhere.

“That’s not a really good idea, you know, after four years and you are suddenly interested in him? That sounds suspiciously unsettling for me,” Daehwi reckoned. “He and his father’s party has done you bad since your father’s victory, but why now?”

“Because if he ever won and got my title, I am going to make him realize that perfection is a child’s dream,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Also, maybe because I am bored, I don’t have anyone to annoy anymore right now.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“So, why not now? I’ve told you that Shin Seungho is not as great as he seems to be, Daehwi-ah, you have too little faith in me.” Seongwoo scoffed.

“Also, I’ll teach him what a real rogue fucking means.”

\---

Daniel hates it when people doubt him, he always is.

He is Kang fucking Daniel, who the fuck that the board members think they are? Another day is another arguments that being a great politician is not the same as being a good businessman and Daniel is sick of it – he had the whole nation on the palm of his hands, so what makes them think that he could not lead a fucking company? After all, his father raised him to be an excellent one.

And his career is about to take another massive turn, again – and does Daniel like it? Maybe he is, maybe he is not. Maybe it is the perfect chance to shut everyone up that he could lead whatever he wants to, including a nation. So that people won’t have any kind of doubts in him ever again.

“So, I have heard.” A familiar feminine voice echoed through his room, and Daniel doesn’t have to look up from the screen to know who is entering the room as she pleases – Bae Joohyun always has that kind of effect and it never fades even after the times passed.

“Be clear, I have heard a lot of things too, Joohyun, like most people with a perfect hearing do,” Daniel deadpanned and Joohyun scoffed. 

“You broke up with Seongwoo,” Joohyun stated afterward.

“And you will sign up for the president position, next election,” Joohyun continued almost in hesitation. “You had everything, and that isn’t enough for you, what is wrong with you, Daniel?” Joohyun burst.

“Are you here just to get mad at me, Joohyun? I did what I did, and trust me that I know what I am doing, so you should not spare your packed schedule just to be my mother, _Irene_ -ssi.” It came out colder than Daniel expected and ever Joohyun a little bit taken aback by the statement.

“When will you learn that I care for you because you are so goddamn stupid all the time? I don’t want you to suffer, Daniel, I thought I’ll be getting some assurance if I met you after all those rumors but now I just straight up want to beat you up,” Joohyun threatened. “You can’t have the best of both worlds, Daniel.”

“Joohyun, when will you learn too that I could even have a third world and still has the best out of it?” Daniel grinned rather smugly and had Joohyun gasped in irritation.

“Don’t worry too much, I have everything under control, you know I do because I hate being clueless.” Daniel reassured.

“Must you break your relationship this way, Daniel? I don’t know what happened but I’ll take my guess that it has everything to do with the upcoming election.” Joohyun sighed. “You were happy, don’t let that seat take that away from you,” She continued. 

“Who called you, Joohyun?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement and Joohyun scoffed in disbelief – but Daniel knows better, rumors don’t spread that fast unless someone decided it needed to be done.

“Goodness, Jisung did, he said that you need some wake up call.” Joohyun rolled her eyes. “We all know that you never needed one, not from anyone, but he thinks that you would listen to me for the very least, but of course you won’t. But I had fun calling you stupid,” Joohyun confessed.

“Because I deserve it.” Daniel raised his eyebrows slightly.

“You really do,” Joohyun agreed. “Think about it again, Daniel, that seat would only last for five years, but what you had with Seongwoo might just remain for a really long time.” Joohyun stood up from the chair abruptly. “Maybe in some other universe where you stop being pretentious, you would already have a little family with him already,” 

“Until you decided that even that isn’t enough.”

\---

Daniel would like to think that he is never wrong, because he knows what to do.

Except for one person, of course – Daniel should have known that there is no right or wrong when it comes to Seongwoo. “I brought wine.” Seongwoo smugly flashed the bottle inside the paper bag he is holding – it is almost ten in the evening and the latter is standing exactly in front of the front door.

“Also I drove here, imagine the first son drives all the way and all by himself to visit a commoner, you can relate.” Seongwoo smirked. 

“I thought we broke up,” Daniel said in amusement.

“It’s a little bit too dramatic, don’t you think?” Seongwoo replied as he handed the bottle to Daniel and entered the unit. 

“Says someone who claimed to throw the engagement ring to my face,” 

“I know, but that’s the interesting part, Daniel, because I would definitely do something like that to be able to hurt your pride just a bit more. I guess I am that petty.” Seongwoo shrugged as he seated himself on the couch. “But it got a bit weird when you went all mushy back then at the manor,”

“But I have missed you.” Daniel shrugged when Seongwoo glared at him. “It’s only been a week, you lived just fine without me before,” Seongwoo countered. “It’s really quite, I hate it,” Daniel replied instead as he moved closer to the latter. 

“I hate the thought of you being alone with all those people, being close to you,” Daniel muttered against Seongwoo’s skin, his lips ghosted Seongwoo’s face. “I hate now that people think that you are not mine anymore.” Seongwoo let out a small snort. “I just hate it that you are far from me.” Daniel stopped exactly on Seongwoo’s lips, not really kissing him and just stay still. 

“Daniel.” Seongwoo cupped Daniel’s face with both of his palm. “This is not going to fail just because you are jealous like a high school kid,” Seongwoo whispered before pressing his lips against Daniel’s lips at the end – it felt good, like it always is and Daniel has been missing it too much.

Seongwoo is right, it has only been a week but Daniel has been too tied up with the latter that Ong Seongwoo could really be the death of him if he wants to – because Daniel is pretty sure he would do anything for Seongwoo, including involving Seongwoo in the games he has been playing since the first time.

And instead of being a pawn like before, Seongwoo decided that he could become a player too. “If you did something to him, it would be baseless, don’t you think? Meanwhile, I do have my reasons,” Seongwoo asked Daniel before – it was the day when Daniel picked Ong Seunghyun’s call, the one where Seongwoo’s father asked him to be the new president. 

Seongwoo was there and listened to everything his father proposed – it’s a deadly combination, Kang Daniel with his flawless reputation and Ong Seunghyun with his ambitions. But Seongwoo understands how bad people can be since four years ago, including himself.

“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, we do have to finish our beach house and it need more care than our country,” Daniel stated and he meant it – Seongwoo knows. “No, our beach house can wait.”

Daniel knows it is probably reckless, but the way Seongwoo is too determined to conduct the games all by himself, somehow amused Daniel. “They’ll think again if they know you are still with me, no matter how great you are. Also, Shin Seungho would still be my competition, and he’s _good_ good.”

“He is not that good, you know that, I have told you that it is that easy to expose him, just like his father and their party did to you.” It is truly too easy. “Yeah, but where is the challenge in that?”

Maybe scandalous will forever be Seongwoo’s middle name and Daniel is more than willing to put up with Seongwoo’s shits all the time – and an even more unparalleled combination rises from there alone.

“Do you want to place a bet with me?” Seongwoo asked afterward.

“Don’t play games inside a game, Seongwoo, that’s the rule,” Daniel reprimanded as he took a seat beside the younger male.

“He’s going to call,” Seongwoo declared as he flashed his phone to Daniel.

“Is he though?” Daniel tilted his head just to annoy Seongwoo – and he succeeds.

“You damn well know he is going to, you pretentious asshole.” Seongwoo hit Daniel’s arm lightly. “I’ve been waiting for almost four years, so he better call fast,” Seongwoo huffed.

“And you endured it so well, I am almost impressed,” Daniel said as he pinched Seongwoo’s cheek playfully. “I am getting bored on asking whether you want me to eliminate him or not, but of course you had to wait until now, when he is so close to be the next First Son,” Daniel scoffed. “You are indeed that petty, Seongwoo.”

“Shin Seungho really thinks that he is better than me,” Seongwoo scoffed. “But I want to see his face when you won, Daniel, so you better won that election,” Seongwoo stated. 

“Who do you think put your father on the same exact seat, Seongwoo?” Daniel raised his eyebrow rather mischievously.

“I know you don’t need any ego boost at all, god gracious, Daniel, I wish I could just stay hating you and your arrogant ass,” Seongwoo ranted.

“How cute of you,” Daniel said as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair slightly. “So, tell me about Japan,” Daniel asked afterward.

“It’s oddly wild, I don’t really want to admit this but I had more fun when we visit together and I guess I _am_ getting too old, because I got tired easily at the clubs, and –,” He was cut by his own phone, flashing the unknown number on the screen. “I won.” Seongwoo smirked before he picked up the call.

“ _Good evening, Ong Seongwoo-ssi, this is Shin Seungho_.” The truth is Seongwoo knows that he is getting a little bit out of hand – he is most probably ruining people’s lives for wronging him and that’s more of Daniel’s job than his. 

“You can drop the honorific, I thought we are friends, Shin Seungho,” Seongwoo replied instead. “We even met in Japan.” Daniel raised his eyebrow knowingly because he knows he is right – he is the one who told Seongwoo where Shin Seungho would be at after all.

“ _I’m sorry but I don’t know what you are talking about, Seongwoo-ssi_.” It made Seongwoo laugh and Daniel simply watched from the side.

“You know what I am talking about, Seungho, that is exactly why you called in this fine evening, am I right?” Seongwoo countered. “That’s fine, I know how hard it is in Seoul,” Seongwoo sneered afterward.

“But don’t worry, our little secret is safe with me,”.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by how stressed i am not having more angst in ATRI.
> 
> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness


End file.
